St Xavier's School Years
by classactress
Summary: When Clary and Jace are together and Luke insisted that Clary goes back to school at St Xavier’s. Isabelle had insisted on coming along to her school so she could see how it was. Luke said that Jace and Alec should go as well. When they arrive, Isabelle,
1. Chapter 1: School?

_Title: _St Xavier's School Years

_Author: _ LoveLace LustrousLeather

_Fan-Fiction Archive: _The Mortal Instruments Trilogy

_Author of Novel: _Cassandra Clare

_Disclaimer:_** This is the ONLY disclaimer I will be doing through this story. **I do not own anything. Nada. Zero. Zilch. Zip. It's not happening. Sadly.

_Summary: _ When Clary and Jace are together and Luke insisted that Clary goes back to school at St Xavier's. Isabelle had insisted on coming along to her school so she could see how it was. Luke said that Jace and Alec should go as well. When they arrive, Isabelle, Jace and Alec meet Chelsea Thomas. She was the head prefect of the school. Also known as the school playboy house bunny; what happens when she is persistent to get through to Jace and make him leave Clary. Will she get him or not? Will Isabelle meet someone special? J/C /\/\/\ Fluff. Sorry. I'm crap at lemons so there are none. They are still Shadowhunters of course. Oh and Clary stays at the Institute with Jace. :)

**Okay, so. ****Um, Hey? I mean, Hey! *cough* This isn't actually my **_**very**_** first fanfic; because I have written 4 other Twilight fanfics. I never finished any of them because I grew off my Twilight **_**obsession**_**. I still love Twilight, but not obsessed over it like I was before. But I deleted my other stories. Shit, my writing sucked back then. I did **_**not**_** know how to write then. Haha. Poor English teacher. *sympathetic face*. Wait. I just thought. Maybe I haven't actually changed…maybe I still suck. Crap. Oh well. Stuff that idea. My ego will stay up! **_**Never**_** go down. YAY! **

**But onward with the story, eh? Lemme know ****what you think. R&R!**

St Xavier's School Years

_Chapter One_

**CPOV**

"Clary! Jace! Wake up! It's school time!" Isabelle shouted from the door which she had quite literally knocked down.

She was dressed in a medium length black skirt with a dark purple, _very_ low-cut tank top. Hanging loosely around her neck was a sliver chain with a diamond in the shape of a heart. Her 20 bangles clattered noisily on her wrist as she went to the drawer and started pulling out clothes and flinging them in the air as soon as they met her eyes.

"Clary? What is Isabelle talking about school for?" Jace whispered into my hair

His arms were wrapped protectively around my waist while mine were wound around his neck. They fit together so perfectly. Like they were an original mould cut into two and then found each other again.

"Remember? I'm going back to school and so are you and Isabelle and Alec." I breathed, my lids fluttering open.

"Oh. Right, yeah. Well better get up then" Jace muttered leaning closer to me and brushing his lips softly across mine before disentangling himself from my arms and getting out of bed.

Isabelle jumped on to the bed with a handful of clothes. They looked quite exotic and revealing indeed.

"Okay, so you have a shower and put this on and then I'll do you're make-up. After that, come down to the elevator and we can pick up a coffee and toast on our way, okay?" Isabelle gushed with positively glowing eyes.

"Hmm" I groaned as I flicked the sheets off and stood up. I made my way over to the bathroom and turned on the faucet to a hot setting. I stripped down and stepped into the hot water gushing from the shower head. The hot shower woke me up as I stepped out into the warm moisture clinging to the air in the bathroom. I dried off with a soft white towel and splashed my face with cold water. I picked up the black lacey bra and matching underwear that Isabelle had picked out. I stared at the items in my hand. _My god! That's a lot of lace!_ I thought but obeyed Isabelle by hastily clipping the bra behind my back and sliding on the underwear. I looked at what Isabelle has chosen for me to wear that day. She had chosen black skinny jeans and a loose black tank which just covered enough of my chest before displaying my bare neck; definitely not what I would wear to school normally. The shoes she had picked out were unbelievably high that I was pretty convinced that I would hurtle down the stairs if I tried wearing them. I pulled on the jeans and slid on the top, while staring at the dreaded shoes, trying to delay the time before I had to put them on and then get make-up done as well. The heels were about eight inches high and had a strap that wound around my ankle three times. They were black and white with a fluorescent red colored heel. But I had to admit they went well with the outfit.

As I came out of the bathroom I noticed Isabelle give me a look up and down and then her mouth fell open and stayed that way for about 5 minutes before she shut her gaping fish-mouth and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Damn girl, you are going to burn the school down with the level of hotness you'll bring into it. Everyone will just melt in your presence. Now, we go to my room. Make-up." Isabelle ordered

I smiled at the compliment and followed Isabelle gracefully into her room and sat down carefully in the fluffy black chair that was placed before the large gold mirror on her wall.

"Jace is going to _love_ that outfit, Clary" Isabelle whispered into my ear but before I could answer her she was wrestling my fiery locks of hair in her brush.

She applied quite a few layers of golden eye-shadow to my lids and painted a thick but delicate line of eyeliner around my eyes, as well as thickly coating my long, curvy lashes with onyx black mascara.

Her blood red lipsticks and glosses made my lips look plump, shining with a glitter that shone drastically in the light.

"So, Jace. I want you to keep your mouth sealed shut when I present your sexy angel that I have expertly made more angelic over the morning. Okay?"

"Okay, Isabelle but she better not look like she is about to do a lap dance with George Bush"

Isabelle scowled at Jace and then called out to me.

"Clary! You can come in now!" She yelled out the door

I walked slowly but gracefully toward the end of the hall before entering the lobby room which the elevator was situated.

My eyes went straight to Jace as I walked in. His eyes widened as he let out a breath I never knew he had been holding.

**Okay. That was fun. I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. I am just writing this to see what you guys think of it. Now there's that pretty green button below that you should most definitely press and…REVIEW!**

_-__ LoveLace LustrousLeather_

_xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Gang

Hey, so um this is Clary's first day back at school and Jace, Alec and Isabelle's first day at school at all. So you all be nice to the new kids, ey!? (Oh, but who wouldn't to Jace, Isabelle and Alec!) Plus – just to let you know, Clary is like seventeen and in yr 11 so she has her driver's license. So she is sexy smart in her little silver car! St Xavier's School Years

_Chapter Two_

**CPOV**

I stuffed my light blue Country Road bag with my laptop, books, diary, notebook and sketchpad (for emergencies). I jammed my phone in the back pocket of my jeans and shoved my iPod in the other pocket to plug into the car. I heard Isabelle shouting at Alec random bits and pieces about going to school, education, learning, experiences and meeting new friends. I felt sorry for Alec for a) having to go to school with us and dealing with girls who would love him…even though he's gay and b) He has to suffer through Isabelle's shouting. I was barely conscious of the strong but gentle grip that slipped its way around my waist until they pulled me back into the owner of the hands. Jace. Of course, how could I have not known? But I still loved that feeling like nothing I've ever loved before.

"Clary?" He whispered into my hair

"Mm?" I barely managed

"Just a miniature little favour I want you do for me…"

"Mm?" I repeated.

"Well, you are obviously going to be the attraction of the school population of males – maybe even to those little year seven boys – but I know that the year 9 to 12 boys will think highly of you and your looks. So I want you to pay no attention to them whatsoever. Okay?" he muttered as his lips slid down my neck slowly – caressing each inch of skin he could reach.

"What makes you think that I ever _did_ pay any attention to the boys?" I said; a little miffed he thought I would.

"Well, it didn't actually come to mind until a few minutes ago"

"Oh. Okay, but you should know that I usually hung out with Simon's friends and sometimes the Girl Gang. So, I will be catching up with a few of the boys Simon is friends with." I said cautiously

"Sure. As long as all they don't try to kiss you – otherwise I will definitely not be letting you near them again."

"Okay…whatever" said but I felt very guilty because usually I greet most friends – male or female friend – by kissing them on the cheek. I hope he didn't mind _that_ kind of greeting. Well, I'll have to see, wouldn't I?

I walked through the black gates of St. Xavier's. I was passing some little year 2 girls, that I knew from Buddy Groups, and they came running up to me squealing my name over and over. They galloped their way over and hugged my legs so tightly I positively couldn't feel my legs anymore. I felt like I would fall – considering the height of my heels.

"Clary! Yay, Clary! We'vemissedyousooomuch!" One of the million little girls that I knew as Emily squealed

I squatted down to their level and gave them all a big bear hug – they all piled in and I was so amazed that I started feeling a bit self-conscious that my arms were long enough to fit around them all.

"Hey guys, I've missed you too! It's been so long!" I cooed as I let go

"Clary!?" OhMyGawd! GUYS! CLARY'S BACK!" Someone yelled

I stood up and looked ahead to see 10 girls – who I knew as Milly, Beatrice, Louise, Maddie, Flossie, Nina, Claire, Gemma, Bailey and Isabella – come running at full speed toward me that I had this sudden urge to run away so they didn't hurtle into me. This group was the popular group. I was good friends with them but I didn't sit with them and gossip like old ladies **(A/N: Thanks **_**Twilight**_** for that!)**

"Hey guys! It's so good to see you all!" I said happily, grinning like an idiot

Don't get me wrong, I loved everyone in my grade and I was never unhappy to see one person. Actually, I lied. Chelsea Thomas. Just then I remembered I needed to tell Jace to watch out for her. I quickly kissed each girls cheek but as soon as I had finished they were staring at something truly horrid taking place behind me. I turned to see Chelsea with her fingers on Jace's chin, coaxing his face toward hers. Something inside me made me want to laugh because a) Chelsea was sooo much taller than Jace because of her shoes and b) because of the look on Jace's face – like he had just seen a zit on her face that was very large. But that, of course, wouldn't be a bad way to describe Chelsea. A pimple. She was orange…not that zits are orange but they are extremely ugly and aren't a normal color at all… and she has very fake blonde hair it almost looked white, plus she had the most revealing looks and tiny basoomas which she stuffed up with cleavage bra's and bra-fillers. She was disgusting and she kept smirking at Isabelle. She was also a very dumb blonde. She thought that she was stealing _Isabelle's_ boyfriend! Hah! Isabelle, on the other hand, was glaring at her with such disgust I started to think that the reason that the Leaning Tower of Pisa was only leaning because Isabelle had looked at it like that and it was retreating back so it didn't have to endure the burning glare.

I was knocked over my thoughts by Milly whispering in my ear.  
"Man, Chelsea is onto him like a mouse and cheese…but worse. Is he yours?" she asked

"Yes. Miney all mine." I said confidently

"He is gaawwwjus! You better watch out for him. He might over look you to someone real pretty. Not that you aren't absolutely gorgeous it's just there are other pretty girls here to." Milly amended

"He's not like that. As I said before – he's _mine_." I said

I grabbed Jace's hand and Isabelle's in the other and turned to the group.

"I'll see you guys round'. I am going to catch up with The Gang and Simon's Gang. Kay?" I said it like a question but they didn't really have a choice.

"Kay! I'll see you in class, babe. Cya's later!" Louise said as they waved and walked on.

"Babe?" Jace questioned

"Er. Yeah…They are a weird group of…babes?" I said, uncertain

"Right. And who was that creepy blonde girl?" Jace asked

"Um. Right, introduction. Chelsea Thomas; Head Prefect and Head Playboy House Bunny." I said walking toward The Gang's Headquarters. Simon's Gang was only a few spots to the right.

"So this school is full of sluts?" He asked

"Look around Jace. I think you'll find that you're correct." I said hiding behind a tree when The Gang looked toward this way  
"Clary?" Jew voiced

"Ohmygosh! It's Clary!" Levi squealed

I spun around from behind the tree and spread my arms out wide to give them all a big hug.

"How'd you guys know it was me?" I said

"Your hair" they all said in unison

"_Damn_" I muttered

I did our signature French kiss – a kiss on each side of our face but not actually touching their face – and collapsed on the seat around the tree. They all sat down on the grass.

"Now, guys. I want you to meet Jace, Isabelle and Alec. They are my friends and you will…wow I am sounding so soppy" I said

I realized that Isabelle and Alec had been pretty much completely silent ever since we walked through the front gates. So, I made them speak.

"Jace. Isabelle. Alec. You will be introducing yourselves because they don't know you...yet." I said staring at each of them before grabbing Jace's hand and pulling him down beside me. Isabelle looked scared to be pulled down and Alec just obeyed me and sat down next to Isabelle – who has rushed to my side and placed herself on the seat gracefully.

"Jace. You go first." I said looking at him

He decided – quite embarrassingly so – to put his forehead to mine, smile dreamily and then kiss me before pulling me down – with a gentleness I never knew he had – onto his lap and supporting my back and head with his arms, which were cradling me protectively.

All of the Gangs mouths were hanging open in awe and shock. Jew, Lani, Mavs, Levi, Jaz and Liza were so obviously jealous of Jace. It was practically written all over their face in neon green highlighter. Maybe that could have been possible considering how weird and random they are…

"So, my name is Jace Wayland and I'm going to tell you right now that I'm so jealous that you knew this angel before I did." He scowled but then smiled and continued "I'm seventeen and I…er…"

"He works at Java Jones…I made him" I said – helping Jace.

I made them all say they were seventeen otherwise they would be in yr 12 which is not good considering Chelsea Thomas is there and no one else is there to kick her arse away. So we are all seventeen.

Jace was absolutely clueless but at least he had the mind not to say 'I love killing things and I hunt demons for fun and I have about 28 weapons on me at the moment that – with the flick of my wrist – could kill you all with instantly'. If he said that, that would have scared the bejeezuz out of them that they would have run away screaming like chickens.

So before he could add anything like that – I turned to Isabelle.  
"Izzy?"

"Okay. Hi! I'm Isabelle Lightwood and I am seventeen, like Clary and Jace, and I do clothing designs for magazines. And I just _have_ to add something in about Clary. She was my first female friend and she has been the best you could have and I am sort of disappointed that she didn't introduce me to you guys because you all look lovely. I love Clary because she is Clary. Period." She finished smiling broadly

The inside of me was quite surprised that she had said that…she usually never says anything like that. But I turned to Alec anyways.

"Alec. You're next"

"Oh, okay. Um, well I'm Alec and I'm seventeen, like everyone else, and I work at Starbucks – just a few streets from Java Jones where Jace works. Now I see it's a tradition to add something about Clary. So, when I first met her she wasn't my favourite person and I had held a grudge against her but now I don't even know why. Now I know her, let me tell you she definitely makes my closer family/friends list." Alec finished, blushing slightly and not keeping eye contact

I could see that he wanted everyone to not pay a huge amount of attention to what he just said so I gave him the benefit of the doubt. Even though I was quite awe struck at what he had said myself, I still let him off the hook.

"Okay. So, Gang, do you know them yet?" I asked, raising my eyebrows a fraction

"Mhm" they all hummed

"Jace; just a question, do you love Clary?" Jaz asked staring at Jace as if he was the most interesting thing on earth.

"Yes. Very much." Said Jace, barely a notch over a whisper

He leaned down and kissed me again while wrapping his arms around my waist tightly and hauling me up so I was practically pushing _him_ up against the tree. Not that I minded or anything.

The Gang started gagging loudly behind me, turning, I wondered what they were disgusted about. Thank the Angel – they weren't gagging at Jace kissing me; Chelsea Thomas was walking over to us slowly and slutty and pouting her lips hugely so they looked like a fish bowl instead of 2 pieces of red stick.

"Uh-oh. The UFO of Slut Town has _landed."_ Levi said quite loudly as Chelsea came strutting – more like swinging her hips so much she would knock over tree's.

I kind of wanted her to knock over a tree…because that tree would fall on top of her and we would be laughing like idiots on steroids.

"Clary! Oh darling, I've missed you so much!" Chelsea fake squealed as she totted over a fraction faster. But I wasn't that stupid.

I quickly turned back to Jace and kissed him. My fingers tangled in his hair and his arms wrapped tighter around my waist. He responded eagerly as his tongue slid over my bottom lip – begging for entrance – which I accepted contentedly. I heard a high-pitched girly growl rip from someone's throat. Chelsea. Ha! She found out she had gotten it wrong. Jace was _mine_. Not Isabelle's or anyone else's. Mine.

I had just became aware of the hand that had slid it's way under my top and was forcing me closer.

"Oh. I love it when these two are together. They are so perfect." Isabelle sighed behind me. Jace smiled and his lips softened on mine.

"Mhm." everyone agreed

"Oh. Something that Alec didn't mention. One, were siblings and two, Alec is gay."

I heard Alec growl and shift angrily. I could practically hear Isabelle smile and everyone else was… squealing? I pulled away from Jace and turned to see why they were squealing.

"Eeek! Yay! We finally know someone who is not straight! Oh god! Yay!" Mavs cheered

"I know! We've been waiting haven't we been Gang?" Jew said

"Yup!" they all said loudly

I looked over to Alec. He was just as surprised as Jace and Isabelle. His mouth hanging open, his eyes wide in amazement.

"Clary, why is this lot so happy to have someone gay to know?" Jace asked from behind me, his arms still gripping my waist.

"This group is a very different group to many cliché friendship groups you've seen in movies, Jace." I said turning back around and resting my head on his shoulder

"Right – I can see that." He said kissing my forehead.

Just then the bell went off and I jumped because – seemingly so – we were right next to it. Looks like I'll catch up with Simon's Gang at lunch.


	3. Chapter 3: English Class

**Okay, sorry for not updating sooner! I was writing a lot of other stories/one-shots! I hope (if you read them) that you liked them! Um, this chapter is 2 classes and break! There will be some competition because Chelsea is in Jace's COMMON SET! *shocked faces* I know, I cannot believe I did that myself! But, good news, Chelsea is also in Clary's common set so that means Jace is with Clary most of the day. Anyways…To Infinity and Beyond!**

_**(I watched 'Toy Story 1' randomly on YouTube last night…shows how random I am)**_

_**St Xavier's School Years**_

_Chapter Three_

**CPOV**

I trudged along to English with my laptop, sketchbook and diary for homework held to my side with my left arm. I had rushed Isabelle, Alec and Jace to the reception desk straight after the bell sounded. Turned out that Isabelle and Alec were in common set 3 and Jace and I were in common set 2. I had to admit, I was overjoyed when I found out about Jace being in my common set—my only problem was that Chelsea was in my common set; which meant that Jace was in Chelsea's common set as well as mine.

I felt someone lace their fingers through mine but I didn't pull away. I knew those hands. The hands with the tiny, thin white scars of old Marks; the knuckles with old calluses and scabs from battles in the past. The hands of a grown-up, strong, determined shadow-hunter warrior. Not the hands of a young, immature, sarcastic, teenage boy. But these hands were matches to the rest of this boy's body. Jace's body. Jace's hand slipped out of mine and reappeared around my waist. I looked up at him questioningly. He nodded his head toward something and I followed his gaze ahead of us to what he meant.

I sighed dramatically and rested my hand over Jace's on my waist and leant my head on his shoulder. Chelsea was standing at the doorway to our English classroom in her normal everyday attire. Short pink skirt…_very _short pink skirt, tight fitting white singlet which was evidently way too small for her because it showed her whole stomach, neon pink peep toe high heels which—if she tried to walk down a set of stairs she would most definitely hurtle down them. This thought pleased me in ways that brought a huge grin to my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Jace whispered into my ear

"Oh, just a thought; of her hurtling down the stairs in those shoes…" I trailed off absently as we came closer to the door, in which, Chelsea was waiting at.

As I saw Chelsea take a strut forward toward Jace I stopped and wrapped my arms possessively around his neck and stretched up. Jace's hands wrapped around my waist and lifted me up a little but not evidently. His lips brushed across mine softly. I could feel him smile against my skin—he obviously got the idea on why I suddenly kissed him. I heard the sharp taps of Chelsea's heel on the concrete as she strutted a few more steps but stopped when the message got into her tiny brain. There was a high-pitched 'humph' and the click of a heel as Chelsea stomped her foot, put her hands on her hips and pouted massively.

Jace pulled away, repositioned his arm around my lower-back and expertly manoeuvred me around Chelsea and into the classroom.

Jace and I sat together at the back. Jace was looking at the teacher as if she had gone mad as I scribbled on my notebook pages in pure boredom.

_William Shakespeare had written— blah blah blah…_ I thought absently as our teacher babbled on about this guy who is dead and wrote plays that women weren't allowed to act in. It was all very medieval and I reckon that Jace needn't even bother listening to whatever she was saying because it's not as if Nephilim will ask us when Shakespeare was born and how many plays he wrote on course of, I think, 29 years or something.

I looked over to Jace and noticed, as if he could read my mind, that he was not paying attention to our teacher but studying me intently. Usually this would have registered in my mind. I would have looked over to him and asked him why he was staring at me. Or if my mind wouldn't register it—my nerves would have. I would have had a tingly feeling under my skin and this feeling of being watched. But with Jace I didn't feel any of that. Just normal but when I looked over I saw. But I still didn't feel uncomfortable under his burning gaze.

"What?" I whispered to him, leaning in closer so I didn't have to repeat myself.

"Oh, nothing; it's just I'm noticing a lot of guys are watching you. And I'm trying to figure out why you said you weren't popular." He said matter-of-factly, furrowing his brow slightly and tilting his head.

I looked around the room to all the guys in my class. Jace was right; they were mostly all looking at me—but turned their heads when I locked eye contact with them.

"Well, I'm not actually _that_ popular, like Chelsea popular but I do easily make friends. But I never thought myself as the male population female attraction." I whispered back

"Well, admittedly, you are good at making friends. Or, in our situation, deeper relationships," Jace lowered his voice for the last sentence, "and I _did_ already tell you that most of the guys in your school would be attracted to you. It's in Nephilim blood. The angel-blood makes us look more attractive. That's why Isabelle does what she does to kill demons. When you met us for the first time; Isabelle was seducing that demon into—"

"Miss Fray, Mr Lightwood. Are you two talking intently about William Shakespeare over there? I don' think so; so would you like to share what you were talking about?" out teacher shrilled, like a knife cutting through air

Jace's head flicked back to the front of the classroom, where our teacher was staring expectantly at us.

"Actually Miss. We were talking about William Shakespeare," Jace announced maintaining his calm and collected expression.

"Oh?" She questioned, delicately placing her left hand on her hip.

"We were just discussing—along the lines of the infamous play Romeo & Juliet—if and who Shakespeare might have been inspired by to write the script to the play," Jace laced his finger together in front of him, "It's ever so creative and I don't think I would have thought up something so complex and twisted. Would _you_ have any idea who he might have been in relation with in that period of time?"

Our teacher was shell-shocked. She shook her head to clear the amazement of attentiveness that Jace had just conjured up in a matter of milliseconds.

"Um…well—it could have been…Err," she stuttered out and then quickly composed herself, "Well, I don't really know… I think that Shakespeare's plays were so memory long-lived because his idea's and humour was so original and creative. But, if that play was inspired by someone it would have, in chance, been just the tree of royalties in the Elizabethan Times."

Jace furrowed his brow in deep thought. "Hmm, I think you just might be right. The Elizabethan Times were very inspirational and evident in the settings and language Shakespeare used for his plays…" Jace trailed off absently, his brow easing out to calm like the ocean retreating back from the shores.

"Yes. The Old English language used in Shakespeare's—"

Our teacher was cut off sharply by the sound of the bell ringing loudly through the hallways and classrooms of St. Xavier's.

As quick as lightning Jace had swept her up and flew her out the door and behind a corridor corner. Clary was dazed from being carried out of class. If Jace was going to be consistent on that habit then she was never going to get used to it. She slowly came back to reality.

"What _was_ that? And why did you just carry me out of the freakin' classroom!?" She spat through her teeth.

Jace smiled smugly and took another step toward her. It was then that she noticed how close he was and what position she was in between the wall and him. She was pressed onto the flat cold surface of the cream coloured wall. His right elbow was leaning on the wall just next to her head and his hand was hidden in his golden locks of hair. He was leaning his forehead on hers and had moved his other hand—the one that wasn't supporting his head between her and him—had moved to wind its way around her waist and behind her back. He suddenly pulled her toward him and crashed his lips to hers. She gasped quickly before his lips touched hers and then he pulled away as fast he pulled her in.

"Mr Lightwood, Miss Fray. No fraternising in the hallways, as you, Clarissa Fray, should know." came the shrilling voice of Mrs Slim; Mrs Slim the head principle, "Mr Lightwood, I do not blame you as it is your first day but Miss Fray—I will see you in Detention after school. You will be joined by Jason Tyran, Monica Stealth, Heath Kellen, Stan Millridge and Chelsea Taylor."

"Yes Mrs Slim," Clary said back blankly

**Ending Author's Note:** Okay, so I hope that one was okay! Oooo, we have Chelsea and a few other guys in that Detention after school. Naw, poor Clary! First day back and she's caught flirting with the hottest guy in school, only to get a firkin detention! Did I mention it's her first firkin day!? Haha. So, some of the guys like Heath Kellen, Stan Millridge and Jason Tyran will be trouble in Detention. Chelsea will be Chelsea in detention. I hope that's pretty predictable for you guys!

**Humans were made to press buttons…virtual or actual. So that pretty green one below is your nature! You were BORN to press it! *laughs evilly*…**

**Review?**

xoxo Clary:P


	4. Chapter 4: Detention

**Authors Note: **This chapter, my lovely's, IS DETENTION! Yay! I'm sorry I am not updating like every 5 days. It's because I have many other stories that people want more of and I can't just stop doing them and focus on this one! But I have learnt my lesson: Only write one story at a time, and when you have finished that one, START THE NEXT ONE! But I think I will write, write, write like 2 chapters for each story and then post them, to make you all happy! XD Well, here is chapter four!

*****LANGUAGE T'WARD THE END*****

St. Xavier's School Years

_Chapter Four_

**CPOV**

Clary sat, motionlessly, staring at the boring white wall of the detention room. White one wall; white another wall, a slightly more yellow wall at the back—slightly yellow because of the sun's rays drowning the colorless wall of color—and white again on the forth wall. She lazily let her head fall back to stare at the ceiling; white…again. The door suddenly burst open and in a flurry of pink. Chelsea. She strutted to the back, sat down and examined her nails. Chelsea didn't seem to notice Clary until Jason Tyran, Heath Kellen and Stan Millridge came in. Clary saw the usual attire for them; low riding jeans or tracksuits, a extremely old and stretched t-shirt, some chunky black sneakers and their trucker caps twisted backward.

"Clary? Are you serious? Hey boys, Clary's in _detention_!" Jason, the leader of the pack, shouted over his shoulder where Heath and Stan were trailing along after him. They snickered and then said in unison:

"Yeah…huh."

Heath and Stan grabbed the backs of their chairs and spun them around. Jason collapsed onto his chair, slouching so much he looked as if he was lying down. They started talking animatedly and punching each other on the arms.

Monica Stealth, one of the nice popular people opened the door and sat down next to Clary.

"Hey Clary, I didn't know you were back! And now you're in detention…tough call." Monica said looking over at Clary.

"Oh yeah, first day back. And I'm in here for fraternising." Clary liked Monica, she was nice, and that's a lot to say about someone in the popular groups.

She realised that just about everyone in the detention room was now staring at her in shock. She turned around and saw Chelsea scowling over the top of her magazine. She looked back at the boys and shook her head mockingly.

"You boys are such _chimes!_" She said and clicked my tongue

"Whatever. You were fraternising? Who's the lucky boy?" Monica said while she watched the boys turn around, flushed.

"Jace Lightwood. And I would probably say that _I_ am the lucky _girl_." Clary said to Monica

The boys turned around again, this time with a disbelieving look.

"No way. You deserve better than _him_. Did you see him in English? Talking to the teacher like that, he's a teachers pet, I'll tell you." Jason said shaking his head. Heath and Stan nodded enthusiastically from next to him.

"Oh, he's not a teachers pet. He just doesn't like getting in trouble. If he gets caught doing something, he'll cover it up by trying to make the other person look like an idiot. Trust me, I've tasted that Jace Lightwood," I said to the boys, "He is actually quite a naughty boy."

Monica giggled beside me and the boys looked quite disgusted. Clary turned to see Chelsea still scowling, and wondered if the only faces she could put on were scowls and flirtation smiles. Clary just then realised what the double meaning in her words were.

"Oh! No, not like that! Like he's not always like the perfect boy you may think he is. He is an arrogant, sarcastic jerk who never fails to piss somebody off immensely." Clary quickly amended

Monica and the boy's reaction to the hidden meaning of her previous words were wiped off and they now looked perplexed. Clary looked at Chelsea again, she was smirking and looking like she had just seen the hottest guy in school and she was ready for the chase. Clary shivered.

"Then, if you think he is an arrogant jerk, why do you date him?" Monica asked

"Jace and I have been through a lot over the summer and I know both sides of him. There's the arrogant side and the romantic, loving side. And how he has those sides are what make's me love him." I said cautiously, twiddling my thumbs together absently.

I looked up to Monica and saw her smiling cutely.

"Aww! That's so cute. I so want to get Jace's side on this. You seem so in love with him! I hope that he feels the same. Otherwise I am going to kick that guy in stomach." Monica said, her expression turning from admirable to an evil smile.

"And he'll probably block you're shot before you can even lift your foot." I said apologetically

"What is he? Edward Cullen? Is it like, 'Hello, I can read your mind…'" Monica said mockingly

I smiled. "He had a very….intense childhood and he just knows self-defence pretty well." I said slowly

"And have you had a taste of _that_?" Monica asked laughing

"I hope she's had the whole lot." A voice from behind me said menacingly

Monica stopped laughing and rolled her eyes. The boys had been listening to our conversation and had smiled at Monica's comment. Now their eyes were fixed on Chelsea behind me questioningly.

"Chelsea, just give up. Clary _owns_ him; owns him hands down. She got in _detention_ for kissing him. Seriously, Chelsea I don't think that you're the one who's in here for _that_. At least I don't _think_ that you're the one in here for that…" Monica trailed off with an uneasy face.

Clary watched Chelsea's slight hesitation which she didn't think anyone saw, but Clary did. She frowned and placed her magazine down on the desk.

"Actually, Monica, that's exactly why I am here. I thought you knew. Oh well, I see you didn't" Chelsea shook her head in false confusement

Monica's mouth fell open and she turned to me in horror.

"Chelsea, don't think your hesitations go unnoticed." I said simply and turned to the door as the teacher strode in.

"Now. This is my detention class. We have…" Ms Severs scanned the classroom and then tapped her pen on the list in her hands, "Fray? Clarissa Fray?"

Clary waved her arm around in the air lazily.

"Hmm" Ms Severs murmured, "Kellen? Heath Kellen?"

Heath threw his index finger up and then dropped it back to the table

"Yep. Um, Millridge? Stan Millridge?"

"Yup." Stan said, popping the 'p'.

"Okay, Stealth? Monica Stealth?"

Monica put her hand up absently beside her head, murmuring a 'yep'.

"Ahh, Taylor. Chelsea Taylor?"

Chelsea waved her magazine in the air for a second before going back to reading it.

"As always…" Ms Severs said absently, "Tyran? Jason Tyran?"

Jason threw his head up once and then lowered it again.

"Lightwood?" There was a small intake of breath, "Isabelle Lightwood?"

Clary's mouth dropped open, but there was no answer. There were only a couple of outtakes of breath; they thought it would be Jace.

"Miss Isabelle Lightwood? Are you here?" Ms Severs hated students who didn't come to her detentions.

Still no answer.

"Does anyone here know Miss Lightwood?" Ms Severs asked

"Um, Yes Miss. I do." Clary called softly

"Do you happen to know her phone number?" She asked, cold as ice

"Yes, miss, I do." Clary said while getting her cell out of her handbag

She dialled the number of the Institute. Jace picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jace, it's me." I said into the phone. Monica nudged me, giggling.

"Hey gorgeous, what's up?" Jace said, Monica could apparently hear so she started laughing

"Is Izzy there by any chance?" I asked desperately

"Er, no. she said she had to go to detention after school. Wait, you were too. Yeah, I'm sorry about that." He said sheepishly

"Don't worry 'bout it. You didn't know. But you said she was supposed to be here?"

"Yeah, she was telling me after school. I told her you would be there and she looked really relieved. Do you think she might have gotten lost?" Jace said

"Oh my gosh! She might have. I'll try her cell. She might pick up."

"Hurry it up, Clarissa." Ms Severs said impatiently

"Jace, I've got to go. I'll see you..." I said thinking of what to say, "Later."

"Okay, good luck on finding the impossible. Love you."

"I'll need it. Love you too. Bye." I said before realising I just said 'Love you too' in front of the class.

I hung up and put the phone on my desk.

"Um, Jace, Isabelle's brother, thinks that maybe she got lost; seeming as it is her first day here and she doesn't know where the detention room is. Do you want me to call her cell phone?" I asked

"Okay, but hurry it up. You are wasting my time." Ms Severs said sternly

I quickly dialled her number and hit the call button.

After five rings she picked up.

"Clary! I'm lost! Has it started yet? Oh, I'm dead already aren't I!" Isabelle gushed

"Iz, slow down; Yes, it's started and you need to get up here as fast as you can. Where are you?"

"Er, I just passed a fire extinguisher!"

"Helpful, Izzy. Helpful." I said, my voice dripping sarcasm, "Is there any rooms? Room numbers?"

"Um…There is one up ahead. It says…" Clary heard the other girls heels speeding up their pace, " Room 12. Is that close?"

Relief washed over Clary. " Yes! Yes, Izzy. It's close. Is there a corridor beside Room 12?"

"Um, yes. Yeah, there is."

"Go down that and the third door on the left. Did you get that?"

"I'm going down the corridor. Was it the third door on the left?"

"Yes."

"Oh I found it! It says…" Clary heard the door click open and her eyes flickered over.

Isabelle peeked her head in innocently, biting her bottom lip.

"…Detention Room…" the other girl finished.

"Miss Lightwood? Isabelle Lightwood?" Ms Severs questioned impatiently

"Um, yes. That's me." Isabelle answered, quickly closing the door behind her and sitting on the desk next to Clary.

"I understand it is your first day here but you should have asked someone. I will let you off this time but next time, you better have a good excuse Miss Lightwood."

Isabelle nodded quickly and bit her bottom lip again.

"Alright, I'm going to read out the reasons that you seven are in here for. Correct me if I'm wrong. Jason, Stan and Heath. In detention for…bullying the seventh graders? Is that correct?" Ms Severs lifted her glasses off the bridge of her nose, eyeing every person in the room.

No one said anything.

"Okay then." She ticked the page, "Isabelle. In detention for… fraternising in class time with Will Garret? Correct?"

Clary's eyes opened wide and her mouth opened a little. She looked over to Isabelle; she was blushing like a cherry.

Clary smiled and half-covered her mouth. _Will Garret is the lucky guy this time?_, she thought

"Yes…Monica. In detention for… leaving school grounds during class to see other boys?"

_It all involves "fraternising" with guys for the girls…_, thought Clary.

"Clarissa. In detention for…fraternising in school halls with Jace Lightwood. Now, Clary I saw that display."

_Oh, shit._, She thought, _that must have looked bad._

Blood flooded to Clary's cheeks as she bit her lip. Monica giggled beside her and Isabelle discreetly nudged her arm.

"Yes…Chelsea. In detention for, as usual, fraternising," Ms Severs eyes widened but soon was replaced by confusion, "with Jace Lightwood…"

Next to Clary, Isabelle gasped and covered her mouth in horror. Monica made a hissing sound by exhaling through clenched teeth. Even Jason, Stan and Heath had had astonished expressions.

From behind Clary she could hear Chelsea laugh once and say, "But it was all worth it."

A wave of black rage surged up inside her for both Chelsea and Jace. She knew that it was something Chelsea would do. But _Jace…_ After everything that had happened, she thought that he would know better.

She spun around to see Chelsea

_Bitch…_ she thought.

**End Authors Note: **So, hi again, at the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it so, thank you! Um, this is where the drama starts. It does _not_ involve break ups, but it does involve fighting. …Obviously….

Reviews are better than….Jace? No…never. But you know you want to… *smiles evilly*

xoxo Clary


	5. miss me?

OKAY

This is 2 years late, and i'm so so sorry, you must all hate me. I bet you do...

Anyways i grew off Fanfiction when school was too intense, and i looked through my emails the other day, holy friggin god, i had about 8 000 + emails, then turns out Xavier's school years had 100 reviews; and i just thought LEGIT.

And i want to say, its been 2 years, my writing has improved (i hope) and another reason i gave on this story was because i lost everything when my laptop crashed, so basically i was too lazy to do anything about it.

BUT I'M BACK. And i love you all for getting me into this again

Litte side note im really exicted about is that Cassandra Clare is coming to Sydney in May, touring for the CoFA (WHICH IS GOING TO BE AMAZING AND IM SO EXCITED) and shes also here for something Australia puts on every year called 'The Sydney Writers Festival' and my school is entering, and im going to be there. I'm really excited because i get to meet her and stuff so; its pretty legit.

ONCE AGAIN IM SO SORRY FOR MY TWO YEAR ABSENCE. Never trust me to be updating constantly, im so sorry year 9 is pretty...excuse my French but fucked up homework wise.


End file.
